The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer hardware, and more particularly to enabling simultaneous multithreading (SMT) resource sharing in reduced-thread modes.
SMT is a technique for improving the efficiency of computer processor using hardware multithreading by exploiting thread-level parallelism. SMT permits multiple independent execution threads to better utilize shared resources such as cache, buffers, queues, and execution units. In addition to the shared resources, each hardware thread in a processor that supports SMT has its own architected resources, including one or more sets of registers.